The Bravest Viola
by jessiebenben
Summary: Viola is your typical fourteen year old witch. Except she lives in a muggle orphanage. And she has a long lost secret that even she never knew. This secret is finally revealed as she is kidnapped on her way to her fourth year at Hogwarts. Book One of The Viola Trilogy. *keep in mind this is my very first fanfic*
1. Chapter 1

"Bye, see you next year!" Viola yelled hastily across the platform to Ms. Harolds. She hurried towards the barrier. It's not that she didn't like her, she was a really nice woman; Viola just didn't like the orphanage, or the city, or the entire world for that matter. She was a witch. A witch living in the Muggle world.

She hadn't always been in St. Vincent's Orphanage. Actually, she grew up in the wizarding world until she was eleven. Her eleventh year had been the most monumental of her life. It was the year she got her Hogwarts letter. It was the year she got sorted into Gryffindor. It was also the year her mother died.

Well, she didn't exactly die. She was murdered, probably by a Death Eater, but they may never know. All Viola knew was that she was called into Professor McGonagall's office right before the Halloween feast to tell her the news.

So that's how she ended up there, in St. Vincent's. She doesn't have a father either, in case you were wondering. Viola never knew her father. He was gone before you were born, her mother used to tell her, but he still loves you and I. Evidently not, he didn't even come to her funeral.

So here she was three years later, entering her fourth year at Hogwarts, itching to get away from the muggles she was forced to stay with over those almost unbearable summer months. She could feel her chest unclenching as the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ came into view. She was finally going back to her true home.

She checked to see that no one was looking, then ran at the barrier. Her world was at her fingertips.

She was then plunged into the darkness between the platforms. Suddenly she felt something grab her. She jerked backwards and felt her luggage cart slipped from her fingers. A sensation went over her, like she was going through a tight tube. Her body felt condensed and she couldn't breathe. Seconds later she was standing on solid ground, but this time she was flanked by two Death Eaters.

Instincts kicked in, first kicking the tall man in the gut then, wrenching her arm free from the girl. Without looking back she started running in the opposite direction, not a clue where she was going.

"_Impedimenta_!" Viola was knocked off her feet, left plunging towards the ground. She scrambled to get her wand out of her boot. A thing about Viola is that she always wears really tall boots. The thing she liked most about her boots is that they made the perfect hiding place for her wand. Ever since her mom died she kept her wand with her wherever she went, even in the Muggle world. The feeling of her wand against her leg always gave her a sense of security.

She freed her wand then got to her feet. The two death Eaters had her surrounded again. This time they were standing on opposite sides several feet away, circling around her like a bird surveying its prey. She franticly aimed her wand at the woman.

"Someone's a bit feisty, I see," sneered the woman. She had crazy black curly hair framing her pale face. "What number is she again?"

"Nine," said the man behind Viola. She whipped around pointing her wand now at him.

"Lasted longer than most, hasn't she?" The woman sneered again.

"I dunno, Number Three gave us quite some trouble. And Number Six definitely didn't want to go down without a fight."

"Well Six isn't around to tell the tale, is she now?" said the woman, laughing. Viola hated being talked about as if she wasn't there. She got it too much at the orphanage. Time to act.

"Now why don't you just come with us before you end up like –"

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Before she could even finish the spell the woman blocked it.

"Look at that, the wittle gurwel thinks she has a chance!" She laughed as she said it. Baby talk, even worse than pretending she's not even there. The woman than started to brandesh her wand.

"_Protego_!" Instincts again. A shield erupted from her wand, barely deflecting the curse. Viola knew she had no chance. But like Alex at the orphanage always said, if you're going down take the whole damn place down with you. She took aim at a nearby tree and screamed "_Reducto_!"

As the two Death Eaters flinched, she bent down and stowed her wand safely in her boot. Might as well save her only lifeline.

As she stood back up she saw the woman was staring at her, daring her to make another move. Viola confidenlty looked the woman straight in the eye. Bite me, she thought. The message must have gotten across because she smiled deviously back at her.

"Alright, let's finish this. _Crucio_!" As the last syllable came out of her mouth, Viola shrieked in pain. She felt like all her bones and muscles were on fire. For a few seconds that felt like eternity she lay on the ground shriveling pain. At last the pain stopped.

Before she even had a second to think, she was lifted off the ground. Each of them had one of her arms, holding a little bit tighter than last time. She tried to jerk her way out of their clutches.

"Don't even try, princess," the low voice from her left grumbled.

"Come on Nine, be a good little girl," the said the right, smirking. Having no choice, she let herself be lead away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'd like to thank anyone who's read my fanfic so far and say sorry for the shortness of my courts chapter. This is also a very short chapter and I promise they'll get longer after this. Thanks! Please review!**

**-Jessie**

For the first time Viola realized they were standing in someone's front yard. Behind a huge field of grass and a few trees stood a gigantic mansion. The Death Eaters continued to drag her forward and soon she they were at the front gate. It flew open at their command, and they walked on without pause, following a straight gravel path up to the front door. Viola had just enough time to notice a big snake-shaped door knocker on the heavy mahogany door before she was rudely dragged inside.

They entered the dimly lit drawing room. All that Viola could see was a thin black chair in the middle of the room and a fire in the corner. They dragged her to the middle of the room and abruptly shoved her down onto the chair.

"Your wand," said the man, holding out his hand. Viola hesitated. She didn't want to give it to them, but would they just take it anyway? No, she didn't hide it just to give it back at thier command. She shook her head slowly.

"He said, your wand," the woman said more forcibly. Viola shook her head again more intensely.

Suddenly she felt her wand slip from her boot and fly up to a table she just noticed existed. And next to the table was a hand that the wand flew to.

"When you are asked to do something, I should expect you to do it. I should hope you would have learned this by your age," said the figure turning around. Viola now found herself looking into the snake-like eyes of Lord Voldemort.

"Thank you, Bella, Avery. You may go now."

"Yes, my Lord," they said in unison. They slowly backed away, disappearing through a nearby door.

"Name?"

"V-Viola," she stuttered, now very worried about her present position. "Viola Carver."

"Age?"

"Fourteen," she answered, now wondering why he was asking these questions

"So I am right to presume you are in your fourth year at Hogwarts?" Viola nodded.

"Answer me when I ask you a question," he commanded.

"Yes," she forced herself to say.

"Who is your father?"

"I-I don't know. He was left before I was born."

"I see. Mother?"

Viola looked down. "She's dead."

"I couldn't understand you. Louder."

She looked up. "She's dead. D-Died a few years ago..." She looked down again.

Just then the door on the far side of the room burst open, and a man stormed through. He had dark, very greasy looking hair and a long crooked nose that instantly reminded Viola of a tucan's beak.

"Severus," Voldemort started, "What have I said about interrupting me–"

"It's about the prophecy!" The man called Severus quickly blurted out. Voldemort stared at him for a moment.

"Bellatrix!" She ran from the next room.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Put her with the others. Severus and I have some matters to discuss..."

"Yes, my Lord." She jerked Viola up from her chair and dragged her unceremoniously to a door on the other side of the room. She took out her wand, unlocked it, and shoved her in. The door slammed behind her.


End file.
